Leatherface/Original Timeline
Bubba "Junior" Sawyer is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and its s. He wears masks made of human skin (hence his name) and engages in and alongside his family. Leatherface first appeared in the first film in the series (1974) and in its seven subsequent continuations and s. killer , who wore a mask made of human skin, was reportedly the inspiration for the character. He is the considered to be the main antagonist of the franchise due to him driving most of the movies plot and appearing in all movies even though he takes orders from his older family members. Biography The original film never showed Leatherface without one of his human-hide faces on. Leatherface used to work as a butcher at the meat factory. Gunnar Hansen, who portrayed Leatherface in the original 1974 film, sees Leatherface as "completely under the control of his family. He'll do whatever they tell him to do. He's a little bit afraid of them." In the documentary The Shocking Truth, Tobe Hooper portrays Leatherface as a "big baby" who kills in self-defense because he feels threatened. In the first film, Leatherface shows fear when new people enter his home. Leatherface's family uses the bones of the people he kills (along with some animal bones) to build the inside of their house. They process the victims' flesh into and , which Drayton Sawyer, a skilled , sells at his / , the "Last Chance" gas station. They also enter human-flesh dishes at s (according to the sequel, Drayton has won two cooking awards doing this). Aside from Leatherface and Drayton, the Sawyer includes several more brothers, a hitchhiker named Nubbins Sawyer, Nubbins' twin brother, a Vietnam vet known as Chop Top, a hitchhiking named Eddie/Tex, a hook-handed man named Tech/Tinker, a deranged pervert named Alfredo/Fred, a tow-truck driver named Vilmer and a redneck know-it-all named W.E. Apart from the brothers, the Sawyer clan includes the Grandpa, the dead Grandma Sawyer/Great Grandma Sawyer (whose corpse has been preserved), a -bound mother called Mama and Leatherface's daughter (first names unknown). In the first film, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974), siblings, Sally and Franklin Hardesty go out with their friends to investigate their grandfathers grave robbing. They run afowl of Nubbins and eventually the rest of the Sawyer family and Leatherface kills off their friends and Franklin. Sally is kept alive and manages to make a run for it, with Leatherface and Nubbins in pursuit. Sally manages to get a passing truck to stop, running over Nubbins. While the panicking trucker and Sally escape, he throws a wrench at Leatherface, causing him to fall backwards and cut into his leg with his own chainsaw. Sally makes another run for it, and manages to escape Leatherface on a pickup truck. With his brothers dead following The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, Leatherface went and lived in The Texas forest with his other brothers: Tex Sawyer, Tinker Sawyer and Alfredo Sawyer. He also lived with his mother, Anne Sawyer.them with a chainsaw. His brother Alfredo owned The last chance gas station. In Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, he was a cross dresser involved in an Illuminati conspiracy to provide society a source of horror, and, again, with a different family, probably because in the first three movies, the rest of his family has been killed or imprisoned. Leatherface, along with his brothers Vilmer and W.E. and Vilmer’s girlfriend Darla, hunt down lost people and murder them. But unlike the previous families, Leatherface and his family do not eat their victims. Leatherface, like the original, is seen wearing a elderly lady’s face and wig. However, for the rest of the film he wears a black dress, a more feminine skin on his body, and a black wig. When we first see him, he wears a camouflage jacket, his traditional white apron, and has a long black curly wig. Leatherface screams throughout the film. When he realizes that he’s been caught by Heather, he screams, along with Heather. When Heather temporary escapes from his hands into a storage room, he screams. After he throws her into a box and she keeps opening it, he continues to scream. It’s not until after he uses heavy objects to prevent her from escaping from the box that Leatherface has a total meltdown. He also screams after killing Barry. When he does so, it worries his brother W.E., whose outside and can only hear Leatherface screaming. Leatherface appears to be the weakest in this generation of the family and is hurt by the fighting that occurs. His brother W.E. abuses him relentlessly, to which Leatherface does not fight back but cries. During a fight between Vilmer, Darla, and W.E., Leatherface is seen cowering behind the refrigerator screaming, crying and plugging his ears. During dinner, while dressed in a drag, Leatherface is seen doing his nails. At one point Vilmer mentions how his brother (Leatherface) is tired of his current female face and wants a new one. He implies that Jenny’s face will be his new face, which Leatherface appears excited over. When Jenny escapes again after using Vilmer’s remote controls to mess with his bionic leg, Leatherface, in his full drag, chases Jenny with the chainsaw. During the chase, one of Rothman’s men, flying a airplane, runs Vilmer over with the wheel. Leatherface appears to be devastated over it. When Jenny escapes in Rothman’s limo, Leatherface has a meltdown. He screams and emulates the infamous chainsaw dance seen in the original. Gallery Killing mask (1974) Hhn2.png 4ae2f99b073fd4a704a3fd936427317099058701d1abef44477d8fc85b40c741 largej.jpg Maxresdefault35.jpg Scan0022(2) 0.jpg La matanza de texas 1974 4-620x400-620x400.jpg The Leatherface.jpg The-texas-chainsaw-massacre-1974-wallpaper-2 conve.jpg The-texas-chainsaw-massacre-gunnar-hansen-1974.jpg Tcm1wallpaper4c.jpg Tcm1wallpaper3c.jpg Texas chainsaw massacre 1 u 01.jpg TheTexasChainSawMassacre-1974-movie-2.jpg Sawyer 2.jpg The Texas chainsaw Massacre-Leatherface Butcher.jpg V12texaschain01_span-12.jpg Pretty Woman mask (1974) Leatherface Pretty Woman Mask.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman 2.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman 3.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman 4.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman (Behind the scenes).jpg Dinner scene.jpg 3016628-poster-p-1-leatherface-speaks-chainsaw-massacre-star-revisits-sweltering-house-of-horror 0.jpg Leatherface-v3-osbourn-240x300 converted.jpg 4ae2f99b073fd4a704a3fd936427317099058701d1abef44477d8fc85b40c741 large.jpg WprDEQ5G 400x400.jpeg 2FamilyPortraitCover.gif Texaschainsawmassacreremake converted.jpg Tcm1wallpaper7c.jpg Old Woman mask (1974) Leverface.jpg Old Man Leatherface family.jpg ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'' File:722550.jpg Texaschainsawmassacretwo4.jpg Tcm2wallpaper4c.jpg Tcm2wallpaper5c.jpg Tcm2wallpaper6c.jpg Leatherface2.jpg Texas.png Texas chainsaw massacre 2 poster.jpg varoom.jpg 5069f792f310ba6cc2ecfbe4c25c3958--tom-savini-horror-icons.jpg 512e131284eb6c2e119f85f519c1f76f.jpg texas-2-3.jpg ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre III'' Tcm3wallpaper12c converted.jpg leatherface-the-texas-chainsaw-massacre-iii-leatherface.jpg 312-320x315_converted.jpg Tcm3wallpaper9c.jpg Leatherface-ra.jpg Tcm3wallpaper7c.jpg Tcm3wallpaper4c.jpg Tcm3wallpaper5c.jpg Tcm3wallpaper3c.jpg Leatherface-texas-chainsaw-massacre3-2.gif 54-320x207 converted.jpg Leatherface3behindthescenes21.jpg LeatherfaceTexasChainsawMassacreIII RAMihailoff01.png 6108621 std.jpg Leatherface's daughter.jpg leherbubba.jpg ''The Next Generation'' MV5BMTg0NjM1NzU1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk5NTUxNw@@. V1 SX738 SY376 .jpg GenerationMask12.png GenerationMask13.png GenerationMask1.png Leather22.jpg Tcm4barrydeath1.jpg Leatherface (TCM4).jpg The.Return.Of.the.Texas.Chainsaw.Massacre.1994.cara.cuero.jpg Leatherface jacks robert.png Leatherface 2jacks robert.png Texas-chainsaw-massacre-the-next-generation-awfull.jpg Tcm4wallpaper8c.jpg Tcmng01.jpg Leathers.jpg Appearances *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'' *''Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3'' *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation'' *''Jason vs. Leatherface'' *''Leatherface'' (1991 comic series) *''Mortal Kombat XL'' *''Dead by Daylight: LEATHERFACE''http://store.steampowered.com/app/700280/Dead_by_Daylight_LEATHERFACE/ References Category:Sawyer Family Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Characters Category:Leatherface Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Victims of Drayton Sawyer Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre